Untitled Vibrator Smut
by lellathellama
Summary: Three-parted series in which Kurt goes to school with a vibrator and Blaine has the remote.
1. Part 1

Blaine valued his education. He really did. But when it came to Kurt, he was willing to make a few exceptions.

"You sure you want to do this?" he asked Kurt, while pulling his clothes on.

"Yes, Blaine. It'll be fun!" This was something that Blaine didn't doubt, he just didn't think _Kurt _would find it as fun when he was sporting a boner for the entire school to see. Not to mention, he'd be turned on as hell. Blaine grinned, and snatched up the remoted. He looked at it for a second before tossing it into his pocket.

Kurt Hummel had a vibrator in his ass, and had given Blaine the remote.

The drive to school was… awkward, to say the least. Kurt kept shifting in the passenger seat, trying to find a position that didn't cause the vibrator to go QUITE so deep, to avoid his prostate at all costs. It wasn't working. From the corner of his eye, he saw Blaine smirking as he drove down the road. He glared at him.

"You know, I hate you. Why would you let me wear these pants with this thing in. Have I mentioned I hate you? Because I do."

Blaine laughed. "Kurt, the fun hasn't even started. Have you forgotten that it_vibrates?" _he asked, turning to quickly grin at Kurt before turning his eyes to the road again.

"I swear to god Blaine if you make me come in these jeans I will strangle you," Kurt warned, giving his best bitch-glare. Blaine chuckled, his eyes darkening a bit.

"Well we can't have that, can we? How about we.. up the stakes a little, shall we? You can't come until I say so. And if that means waiting until we get home so I can fuck you, then so be it."

Kurt grimaced, looking down at his already half-hard cock. This was going to be a loooong day.

Somehow, during the ride to school, Kurt had managed to think of enough vaginas and scenes with Coach Bieste and Coach Sylvester in enough compromising positions to make his erection unnoticeable. However, the moment he moved to step out of the car, he felt a shock rush through his body, zipping up his spine and paralyzing him for a second. The pleasure that followed was incredible, and before he could help it, he released a small moan. The soft laugh from behind him made him realize what happened.

_Oh. _

So _that's _what a vibrator felt like.

Whipping his head back so quick he cricked his neck, he glared at Blaine through slitted eyes, trying to control his hormones.

"Blaine," he hissed. "Turn it OFF. Not yet."

Blaine smiled mischieviously, twirling the silver remote in between his fingers. "Why not? You didn't say there was a set time I could turn it on and off."

"Yes but I figured you'd at least let me get in the _building _before embarrassing myself. Turn it OFF."

With a sigh, Blaine hit a button. For a moment, Kurt felt as if every nerve ending were on fire. He gasped and his knees buckled. And then- nothing.

"You jerk," he said, grasping onto Blaine - who had gotten out of his seat to help Kurt out of the car - to keep himself from tumbling over. Blaine offered his other arm, and Kurt groaned when he looked down and noticed he was fully hard. He desperately thought of as many gross and unsexy things as he could, which only helped a little. Finally, he grabbed his messenger bag off the floor of Blaine's car and held it in front of his crotch as inconspicuously as possible. It was only when he started to walk that he realized every shift caused the vibrator to press a little further into his hole. He gasped before regaining control of himself.

"You know Kurt," Blaine whispered into his ear, sounding concerned, "If you don't want to play the game, just say the word and we'll be done. No questions asked."

"No, no no," Kurt reassured him. "I'm fine. I just really hate you."

They reached Kurt's locker, and Kurt pressed his face against the cool metal. However, when he felt the familiar buzzing, his back shot rimrod straight. He looked over at Blaine, who was smiling innocently. He scooted Kurt out of the way and grabbed his books from his locker, slamming it shut before pulling Kurt down the hall.

"Something wrong, love?" he asked, the smile never leaving his face.

"Nope, not at all. Thank you for taking my books," Kurt said, his attempt at indifference failing due to his paled expression and his face beginning to sweat.

"Not a problem," Blaine replied. It was at that moment that Rachel decided to show up, hopping along Kurt's side as they walked.

"Hello, boys, how are you today? I have some fantastic solo ideas for Glee and-Kurt, are you alright? You're walking funny," she noticed, looking concerned.

"Yup, yeah mhm I am fantastic, what were you saying about sol-OOOS?"

Blaine turned it up a notch.

Kurt forced a smile at Rachel before turning to stare down Blaine, who had a fist to his mouth in an attempt to stifle his laughter. He tried to focus his attention back to Rachel.

"…and Barbra has always been my idol so obviously, I'd be taking the lead, but you'd be welcome to- Hey, Kurt, I think you're getting a call."

"Yeah, I uh-what?" He asked, confused. He patted his pocket for his phone, which was still.

"Kurt I can hear it vibrating from here. It's probably Mercedes, I've always said that woman has NO patience whatsoever.." But Kurt had stopped listening. Blaine turned the nob yet _again _and he could hardly walk. By this point, Blaine was barely walking as well, his body doubled over in silent laughter. Kurt could see tears forming in the corners of his boyfriend's eyes. Asshole.

"Yeah uh yeah… _fuck…_ Mercedes is calling me !" And with that, he was pulling Blaine down the hall into the boys bathroom. When they reached the - thankfully- empty room, Kurt collapsed against the door, breathing heavily. With a wave of relief, he felt the vibrating stop.

"I. Hate. You." he punctuated each word with a glare. Blaine just stood there, laughing, but also a little turned on himself at the look of debauched Kurt.

Today was going to be fun.

Before Kurt knew it, Blaine had him pressed against the door, his mouth insistent against his own. Blaine's tongue was swiping across his lips, begging for entrance. Kurt obliged, and the two kissed for what felt like hours before the warning bell interrupted them. Sighing, Kurt pushed Blaine away, licking his own lips slightly, savouring the taste.

"As much as I loved it, what was that all about?" He asked.

Blaine trained his lust-blown eyes to Kurt's. "You just look so hot like this, I couldn't help myself," he replied simply.

Kurt giggled. "I should take advantage of that. But I've got to go, we have class, remember?" he was surprised at his own coherency, having been a bumbling mess only seconds before.

"Right. Class," Blaine mumbled, sounding unamused. Kurt turned to leave. "Hey Kurt," Blaine called. He turned back around.

"What is it, Blaine?"

"I love you," he said, smiling sweetly, before running up to Kurt and placing a swift kiss on his forehead.

Kurt wondered how his boyfriend managed to be sweet of all things, in their current situation. "I love you too."

All hopes of sweetness were blown from his mind when he felt Blaine's hand smack his ass, sending the vibrator deeper in. He groaned.

As the day progressed, Kurt felt as though he'd make it.

Alive, that is. Whether or not he'd have a difficult to explain stain on the front of his pants was a different story. Kurt quickly realized that every movement caused the vibrator to shift; to go deeper or to hit directly on his prostate. Every time he sat down, walked, stretched, he felt it. Boy, did he feel it. And it wasn't even ON. Blaine wasn't helping much, either. Squeezing his ass as they passed in the halls, winking at him through the door in his class. Or, while Kurt was about to shove a forkful of salad in his mouth at lunch, deciding to play with the remote again, sending jolts of pleasure through Kurt's body, and his fork clattering to the ground. Ever the gentleman, Blaine leaned down to grab the fork for him, but not before turning the vibrator up a notch, forcing Kurt's back pin straight as he fought desperately to control his body. And then just like that- gone. In all honesty, Kurt couldn't decide whether to be extremely relieved or extremely put-out. He needed to come. God, he needed to come. He'd never felt so tightly strung in his entire life. Every nerve ending felt as if it were on fire, every touch, every kiss on the cheek from Blaine, every brush of the fingertips or hug sending a shudder through his body.

However, despite all this, Kurt was a fighter. And he knew that if he fought hard enough, only 2 more hours, he'd be granted the best orgasm of his _life _and it would all be worth it.

Sitting in his last period of the day, French, it felt as if time had stopped. Usually French flew by, being Kurt's favourite class, but today he found himself glancing at the clock every thirty seconds, willing for it to go faster. He'd never wanted - no, _needed_ - the release as much in his life as he did right then. He crossed his legs and gasped as he felt the vibrator shift inside him.

"Monsieur Hummel, are you alright?" his teacher asked him.

"O-oui, Madame," he replied, praying for her to just drop it. Luckily for him, after gazing at him for a second longer, she did.

It was when there was only 15 minutes left to go in class the worst thing imaginable happened. There was a knock at the door, and the click of it being opened. Looking up from his paper (which he'd only been staring at; focusing more on his grandma and puppies and boobs) he saw who was standing in the doorway and groaned.

That _asshole. _

Grinning broadly, none other than Blaine Anderson himself stood there, bearing a folded-up slip of paper. Praying on all the deities he didn't believe in, Kurt hoped that Blaine wouldn't do what he knew Blaine wanted to do. And do it Blaine did.

The shocks of pleasure shot up his spine and extended to his fingertips, violently and more intense than before. _That ass turned up the setting, _Kurt thought, slamming his palms onto his table in surprise and ecstasy. Every head in the class turned to face him, and he sensed more than saw Blaine's body rocking in laughter.

"Mr. Hummel, are you sure you're alright? You've been acting like this all class, I have the right mind to send you to the nurse! Bonjour Mr. Anderson," she spoke, directing her attention to Blaine. "I see you have something for m- is something funny?"

Blaine tried to control himself, and calmed the laughter. "No, Madame, I'm fine. Kurt doesn't seem to be though, do you want me to take him to the nurse?" he asked politely, looking innocent. Kurt scoffed.

"Merci, Mr. Anderson. Kurt, would you like to go to the nurse? You seem to be sweating and you look kind of pale. Please, I insist."

"N-no Madame, I'm fine I swear," Kurt panted, glaring at Blaine. Blaine only started to laugh again.

"Alright, I guess," she conceded, sighing. Finally, Kurt thought. Once she averted her eyes from Kurt however, the strongest vibration he'd ever felt ran through his body and he gasped heavily, his back slamming against the seat so hard it rocked. His hands clenched into fists on the table, and he could feel the orgasm building. Vaguely, he noticed how more than one of his peers had pulled out their phones. You won't be seeing a fucking thing, he thought darkly. He brought his gaze back to Blaine, who was biting his bottom lip, his body shaking in silent laughter. He tried to beg with his eyes, or else things would become really embarrassing really quickly, but Blaine wouldn't concede. He only smiled innocently, his hand still in his pocket. Finally, Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He needed to come. NOW.

"On second thought, maybe I should go I'm really no-OOT FEELING t-too well I don't want to p-pass out or anythinggggggggg…." he spoke quietly, his words drawing out as Blaine fiddled with the dials again. Madame sighed in relief.

"Yes, that woukd be best, wouldn't it?" she agreed. "Mr. Anderson, would you mind escorting Mr. Hummel to the nurse?" she asked Blaine.

"It would be my honour," he spoke, charming smile back in place. Meanwhile, Kurt tried to figure out how to get up without pushing the vibrator in further, and without the entire class seeing his - now very prominent - boner. He settled for placing his bag in front of his crotch as he leapt from his seat quickly, crying out as the vibrator struck directly on his prostate. He waddled awkwardly to where Blaine was waiting at the door, arm held out. Every step forced it further in, and by the time he reached Blaine it was settled permanently on his prostate, the most intense pleasure he'd ever felt coursing through him. That is, until Blaine turned jthe dial one last time, presumably to the last notch, and Kurt's knees buckled beneath him. Blaine caught him before he collapsed to the ground, And Kurt moaned, unable to control himself.

"Oh my, Mr. Hummel are you alright?" Madame asked, rushing towards them. Luckiky for Kurt, Blaine took pity and turned it down a few notches, so it only remained as a steady burn, the buzz still hitting the bundle of nerves inside him and making him feel as though he'd been electrocuted.

"Yes, yes I a-am I should just g-go okay yes let's go Blaine," Kurt begged. Blaine's smile turned into a loving one, and he took Kurt's arm gently, aware of how sensitive Kurt was. God, he needed to come like he needed air.

"Alright then," Madame spoke, casting them concerned looks. As they left the classroom, Kurt heard her speak once more. "And whoever has their phone on, PLEASE turn it off you all know the policy. I can hear the vibrating from here!"

The second they were out of view, Kurt grabbed Blaine's sleeve and threw him against the nearest locker, crashing their lips together and moaning like a whore. But, Blaine still felt Kurt's fingers creeping up his thigh, and he chuckled. He wouldn't be distracted THAT easily.

"Ah ah ahhh," he taunted, prying Kurt's fingers away from his pocket. "I don't think so."

Kurt groaned. "Please god Blaine I beg of you, either turn it the fuck off and take me home and fuck me, or let me come. PLEASE."

Blaine laughed. "I believe I make the rules here. How about I leave it on, then take you home and fuck you so hard, you'll be feeling it for days? I think that's a great plan, don't you?" Despite Kurt's desperation, he couldn't help but moan at the thought. "Yes, yes please anything just LET'S GO." The vibrator was still going, and Kurt wondered idly if the battery would ever die. He hoped it would.

"Alright, let's get you to the car so I can get us on the nearest flat surface of your home and fuck you senseless," Blaine whispered directly into Kurt's ear. Kurt immediately pulled off of Blaine, and started waddling in the direction of Blaine's car.

"I hate you so much," he growled once they reached his car.

"You say that now. Just wait until I let you come, you'll love everything about me."

And no matter how much he wanted to doubt it, Kurt knew Blaine was 100% right.


	2. Part 2

The car ride back to Kurt's house couldn't have lasted longer, in Kurt's opinion. Thankfully, Blaine turned the toy off as soon as they got in the car. Kurt was finally starting to control his body again, but the need to come was still almost overwhelming. When he felt as though he was finally able to stop the shivers that seemed to be constantly running through his body, Blaine would catch him by surprise, toying with the controls on the remote and sending jolts of electricity up Kurt's spine. The buzzing would only last for a second, however, just enough to keep Kurt right on the edge. He was so hard it was almost painful, and Kurt saw - with smug satisfaction - the way Blaine's eyes darkened when Kurt adjusted himself in his pants. Finally, _finally, _they arrived at Kurt's house, and Kurt had the car door open before Blaine had even pulled the keys out of the ignition. He ran (well as best as he could given his current situation) to the front door and pulled out the key. He felt Blaine's warm body press against his back, and lips trailing all along his exposed neck, sucking and nipping. He fumbled with the key for a few seconds before Blaine reached a steady hand out and directed the key to the hole. The second the door was open, Blaine shoved Kurt through it and pressed him against the wall. Their lips crashed together, while simultaneously kicking off their shoes. Kurt felt buzzing again, strong and insistent, right against his prostate. He gasped, and Blaine groaned, moving his mouth to Kurt's neck.

"So fucking hot," he whispered against the heated skin there, smirking when he heard Kurt moan. "Moaning like a slut, just for me. You did so well today, Kurt. Maybe I should let you come."

Kurt threw his head back against the wall with an audible clunk, granting Blaine more access and squeezing his eyes shut. He needed it, so badly. "Please, Blaine- I - _fuck, _please let me come oh god," he begged unashamedly. He felt Blaine's hands trail down from where they rested on his shoulders. Blaine dragged his fingers down Kurt's back, brushing along the waistband of his incredibly tight jeans, and stopping. Kurt dug his own fingers into Blaine's shoulder blades, relishing in the feel of Blaine's lips on his neck, and his hands all over his body.

Blaine reached his hands down a little more and cupped Kurt's ass through his jeans, causing Kurt to gasp. Blaine moved his fingertips so they were settled right at the head of the toy, and started circling it with his pointer finger, enjoying the noises it was causing Kurt to make. He was also impossibly hard himself, but he could wait.

"Do you like it when I do that, Kurt?" Blaine whispered right into Kurt's ear, his hot breath making Kurt shiver in anticipation. Blaine punctuated his words by pushing on the base, just a bit, just so he was sure it was positioned right on Kurt's prostate.

"_Yes _I- fuck- yes," Kurt stumbled, trying his absolute hardest to fight off the orgasm that was threatening to overtake him, send him into oblivion. Blaine smirked against the shell of Kurt's ear, and pushed the vibrator deeper.

"What if I fucked you against this wall?" Blaine asked, pressing his body closer to Kurt's, forcing Kurt farther into the wall. He moved his leg so it was between Kurt's legs, and pressed closer. Kurt was writhing, his hips bucking immediately at the friction he so desperately craved - and had been deprived of - all day. "It would be so hot, and I know how much you want my cock, so it probably doesn't even matter where I fuck you, does it?"

Kurt simply whined, because honestly, it didn't. He just needed to be fucked. He'd never felt so desperate in his life. Blaine's hands moved from his ass to the front of Kurt's pants, and began to pull on the buckle of Kurt's jeans.

Blaine made quick work of the belt, and popped the button on the front of Kurt's jeans open. Kurt almost sobbed in relief, but was stopped when Blaine's mouth reconnected with his. Kurt tried to respond to the kiss, but the only thing he could focus on at the moment was trying not to come. The kiss was sloppy, all teeth and tongues, and Kurt moaned when he felt Blaine's hand slip into his underwear. His hips started to buck, and Blaine pulled his hand out immediately.

"I don't think so, Kurt," Blaine reprimanded. He used his hand to hold Kurt's hip to the wall, and knelt down, using the other hand to shimmy Kurt's jeans down to the floor. Kurt quickly stepped out of the jeans, and kicked them aside. They were designer, and he'd regret it later, but at the moment all he wanted was _more_. He couldn't bring himself to give a fuck about his clothes. Blaine pulled off Kurt's socks, then stood back up to work on the buttons of his shirt. On his way up, Blaine brushed his fingers up Kurt's legs, and along his inner thigh, stopping just before he reached Kurt's cock. Instead, he moved them back to the outside of Kurt's thighs, up his hipbones and sides and finally coming to a stop at the first button of Kurt's shirt. He undid each button slowly, teasingly, and followed each with a kiss to Kurt's overheated skin. Once he was done with all the buttons, he pushed the shirt off Kurt's shoulders, and threw it next to his jeans.

Blaine paused for a second, just admiring Kurt. Even in the heat of the moment, he couldn't help but wonder how he'd ended up with someone so perfect. Blaine heard Kurt whine his name, and it snapped him out of his reverie. He returned his body to its previous position, pressed right up against Kurt, holding him there.

"I was just thinking about how amazing you look right now," Blaine whispered, pushing his leg into Kurt's cock. "So desperate for me, for my cock." Kurt was whimpering at his words, at the pleasure coursing through his body. He knew they were only there for a few minutes, but it felt like hours to him. The vibrator was still pulsing strong, and Kurt was pretty sure he was going to _die _if he didn't come soon.

Blaine placed his hands on Kurt's hips, and spun Kurt so he was facing the wall. He did it so fast Kurt didn't even know what happened, until Blaine was pressed against his back, dropping wet, open-mouthed kisses to his shoulders, then moving down his back. When Kurt felt Blaine's lips at the top of his underwear, he thought he was going to pass out.

Blaine brought his hands to the waistband, not wasting any time in pulling them down. He placed a swift kiss on the top of Kurt's ass, before shoving the offending piece of clothing the rest of the way down, and helping Kurt step out of them. Blaine made quick work of his own clothes, and tossed them to the growing pile. Standing up, Blaine saw that the toy was still going, buzzing inside of Kurt. He moaned, his own cock turning painful.

"Fuck, Kurt," he whimpered, trailing his fingers around the edge of the toy. Kurt whined, his hole clenching around it. "You look so hot right now. I can't believe you kept this in all day, and didn't come once." Blaine grasped the base of the toy and began to pump it in an out of Kurt slowly, barely moving it. "How does it feel?"

Kurt was panting with the exertion, all the muscles in his body quivering. His cheek was flush against the wall, sweat-slick and red. His hands were planted on the wall, not sure where else to put them. "Full," he breathed. "But s-so good."

Blaine chuckled. "Good."

Abandoning Kurt for a split second, Blaine ran to where his pants were located and searched in the pocket for the remote. He quickly ran back, and resumed his previous position. He grasped the base of the vibrator again, and starting thrusting it in and out, with a little more force and speed this time. "How much do you think you can take, baby?" he asked Kurt, holding the remote in the same hand he was using to hold Kurt's hip to the wall.

"W-what do you mean?" Kurt stuttered, his mind spinning.

"I mean, there's a lot of settings on this toy, do you think you can take all of them? I think you can."

Kurt was so turned on by now he was actually crying, the steady thrust of the vibrator in his ass along with the vibrations hitting his prostate. "M-more, Blaine, please."

Blaine hummed his approval. "There's four more that we haven't tried, but I don't think we have time for the middle three, do you?" Kurt choked out some noise, which Blaine took as an affirmative. "What do you say we just skip to the last one, huh?". Blaine paused, not wanting to push Kurt too far. But when he saw the slight movement of Kurt's head up and down, he wasted no time. Looking down at the remote, he turned the nob quickly until it couldn't go any further.

Kurt screamed, his whole body stilling for a second before beginning to shake almost violently. He squeezed his eyes as tight as he could. His hole began clenching at a rapid pace around the toy, and Kurt was pushing his hands into the wall so hard he was losing feeling in his fingers. He'd never felt anything like it. So much pleasure so quickly was overwhelming, and Kurt almost began to white out.

"Blaine, please please please let me come, sweet hell- _fuck_! Blaine I need to- I - I need it now please let me," Kurt babbled.

Blaine chuckled. "Listen to you, begging like a whore for me to let you come. You want it so badly. Such a cockslut," he commented. At some point, he had begun rutting against Kurt's leg, and he moaned, directly into Kurt's ear. "I'm going to fuck you now, Kurt."

"_Yes_, thank you thank you _thank you_," Kurt spoke, not even aware of the words coming out of his own mouth anymore. Blaine pulled the toy out, and Kurt almost collapsed, whining at the empty feeling, before he felt something bigger push at his entrance.

"Christ, Kurt, you've had the toy in you all day and you're STILL tight," Blaine groaned, slamming into Kurt in one hard thrust. Blaine had gotten some kind of lube from somewhere, Kurt didn't know from where or what it was and if he was honest with himself, he didn't care. He screamed out in ecstasy, and felt Blaine's hands grip his hips tight enough to bruise. The idea that there would be marks in the morning sent a painful jolt to Kurt's cock. Blaine started pounding into Kurt mercilessly, causing him to go flat against the wall, his fists clenching and unclenching, trying to find something to hold onto. Blaine was pressing sloppy kisses anywhere he could reach- Kurt's neck, his shoulders, his back. Everything was sex and sweat and _so much_ and Blaine felt his orgasm coming quicker than usual. He changed his angle, and thrust in again, causing Kurt to scream out again as he hit the little bundle of nerves.

"I'm close, Kurt," Blaine breathed. "But you don't get to come until I say so." Kurt whined low in his throat, frustration and desperation having consumed him completely. Finally, Blaine thrusts stuttered and then stilled, and Kurt felt Blaine release deep inside him, his breathing heavy and his grip on his hips tightening. Kurt was _right there_ when Blaine pulled out, and he groaned. He was _so close_. The feeling of being so empty was torturous, but luckily didn't last long as Blaine flipped Kurt back around and quickly shoved three fingers into his hole. Pumping his fingers roughly, Blaine dropped to his knees and took Kurt's cock into his mouth, licking over the slit and sucking like he was born to do it. Blaine hummed, and Kurt fisted his hands in Blaine's hair, pulling tightly. Sweat was dripping down his body, and he was so sensitive to _everything_ by now- the way Blaine's fingers felt inside him, the way everything smelled of sex. It was as if every nerve ending in his body were on fire.

Blaine pulled off and looked at Kurt through his eyelashes, his pupils lust-blown and his lips slick with spit and pre-come.

"Come for me, Kurt."

That was all Kurt needed as Blaine took him back into his mouth. Blaine hummed again and took Kurt deep into his throat, and Kurt was coming, harder than he ever had in his life, feeling as though everything was too much but not enough at the same time, his body shook and his vision turned white and there were stars in front of his eyes and then-

_Nothing._

—

Kurt opened his eyes to the feel of soft fingertips brushing hair off of his forehead. He went to sit up and- wait. How did he get on the couch?

Kurt looked around and saw Blaine first, his curly hair sweaty and tousled, his face positively glowing. Kurt met his eye and Blaine smiled sweetly.

"Welcome back," he whispered.

"Did I- did I pass out?" Kurt croaked, his eyelids already drooping in exhaustion.

"Yup," Blaine responded, sounding pleased. Kurt rolled his eyes. "I brought you over to the couch and cleaned us both up."

"Blaine that was- I can't- _wow_," Kurt finished lamely.

"Oh god, I didn't hurt you, did I? I was too rough, wasn't I? I didn't mean any of those things I said, Kurt, I swear. You should've stopped me I-"

"Blaine. Shut up," Kurt said, silencing Blaine with a lazy kiss. Blaine smiled into the kiss, cradling Kurt's face gently in his hands. He stood up from where he was kneeling next to Kurt's head, and took Kurt's hand gently in his own.

"Come on, Kurt, let's go lay upstairs," he suggested. Kurt tried to fight it, too comfortable to move. Blaine realized what the issue was, and bent to pick Kurt up bridal style. Kurt giggled, and rested his head on Blaine's toned chest as he carried him upstairs. Blaine put him down in Kurt's bed, and climbed in after him, pulling Kurt to him so his back was flush against his chest. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist and pulled him closer, snuggling into his shoulder.

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"That was the best sex we've ever had," Kurt said, yawning.

"I agree. I _so _agree. We should do it again."

"But next time, it's your turn."

"…Deal."


	3. Epilogue

"Honestly, Kurt, do you think this revenge will _really _be worth it?" Blaine inquires from his position in the doorway. He shifts his weight from one foot to the other, and he _feels it. _That shift, the change of pressure inside him. He moans as the vibrator strokes his prostate.

Damn Kurt and his vengeful ways.

Kurt, examining his hair in Blaine's mirror, simply smiles coyly and shrugs. "Of course it will be. I'll be entertained, and you'll be suffering. What _won't _be worth it about it?". He sweeps his bangs one last time before smiling, satisfied, and turning to brush past Blaine and out the door to his car.

"Coming?" he asks. He turns to walk the rest of the distance to his car, but then pauses. "Wait," he says, and he's smirking in a way that makes Blaine's insides turn uncomfortably, in a way that tells him that all his worst fears about future events have been confirmed. Kurt reaches into his pocket and pulls out a silvery remote. A remote that Blaine is oh-so familiar with, but for different reasons. Kurt's fingers flick, and Blaine's knees buckle, pleasure unlike anything he'd ever felt before coursing through his body and licking at his nerves. Kurt grins, and flicks the remote back off, satisfied at the now-visible bulge in Blaine's jeans. "Not until I say you can," he finishes. Blaine groans.

This was going to be a _long _dinner.

Before Blaine knew it, Kurt was turning into the driveway of the Hudmel household, turning off the car and pulling the keys from the ignition. Blaine opened his door and stepped out carefully, wincing when the toy inside of him pressed deeper. He took a few deep breaths and tried to pull himself together, thankful he wore a longer cardigan today. He and Kurt walked in silence to the front porch, Kurt resting his hand firmly on Blaine's lower back. Blaine walked slower than usual, trying to adjust to the feeling of something - something _big_ - being in his ass. He spread his legs a little wider to walk, and he saw the corner of Kurt's lips twitch. _Bastard, _he thought, trying not to allow the vibrator to affect his behaviour that much. They walked up the front steps and Blaine rose his hand to open the door, momentarily distracted and therefore not noticing when Kurt's other hand disappeared into the depths of his pocket. There was a heavy clomping of work shoes coming from the kitchen, and Blaine sucked in a deep breath before the door opened and none other than Burt Hummel himself stood in front of the two boys.

"Blaine, nice to see ya, kiddo! It's been, what... 14 hours since you were here last time?" Burt joked, clapping Blaine on the back before stepping back. Blaine smiled stiffly, and tried to ignore the pressure of the vibrator changing as his knees buckled under Burt's touch. _Fuck, how did Kurt last a whole day?_ he wondered as he forced averted his gaze from Burt. He shook his head slightly, and tried to regain some coherency before looking back up at Burt, charming smile in place. _I can do this, _he thought. He stood up taller, and opened his mouth to speak.

"What can I say, I really love it he-EEEEEEREE," Blaine gasped, his voice rising without his permission. His thighs quivered as the toy began to buzz again, directly on his prostate this time. He tried to regain control of himself, while simultaneously whipping his head around to glare at Kurt. His eyes widened, silently asking Kurt what the hell he was doing and begging him to stop. This was Kurt's _father._ Kurt simply smiled innocently and Blaine's gaze fell to where Kurt's fingers rested in his pocket, unmoving. He looked back to Burt, who had a concerned look on his face.

"You alright there, Blaine? You look a little sick," Burt commented, frowning.

"N-no, Mr. Hummel, I'm fine, just a... stomachache. I'm sure it will be better o-once we start eating." Blaine prayed that Burt would take the hint and leave them alone, and thankfully, he did.

"You came right on time, then! Carole's just wrapping up in the kitchen, we'll head in there right now. And by the way," Burt added, smiling, "how many times do I have to tell you to call me Burt?"

"Sorry, Mr. Hum- I mean B-burt," Blaine apologized, watching Burt's shoulders lift in a chuckle as he headed into the kitchen. The second Burt was out of sight, Blaine rounded on Kurt, reaching towards his pocket. "Kurt," he whispered threateningly. "Turn it the fuck off. Right - _fuck _- NOW." Blaine shivered as the toy continued to vibrate inside him. Kurt stepped back, a coy smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Karma really is a bitch, isn't it, Blaine?" he asked, smirking. Blaine shot him the death glare and held his hand out to the wall, to balance himself. He focused on breathing, in and out, in and out, and squeezed his eyes shut. Kurt still didn't turn it off.

"_Kurt,_" Blaine said, sounding more pleading than anything. "Turn it _off. _This is your _family_."

With one last glance, Kurt reached into his pocket and, begrudgingly, turned the switch off. Blaine sighed with relief (or frustration, he wasn't completely sure which) and turned to rest his forehead on the cool surface of the wall. "You're no fun," Kurt complained, before placing his hands on Blaine's hips and pulling him off the wall. Blaine groaned. "Let's go, lazy, get your ass in that room before my family starts to question what's going on. And just know- you're going to pay for that mistake, later." Blaine blanched at the threatening tone in Kurt's voice.

"You wouldn't," he spoke, eyes narrowing.

Kurt looked at him with a glint in his eye. "Who's going to stop me?" -_

Eventually, the boys _did _make it into the kitchen. When asked what took them so long, Kurt side-eyed Blaine before saying that he was fixing his hair. Carole laughed, while Burt and Finn both rolled their eyes. Blaine let out the breath he hadn't been holding, relieved that no one noticed any peculiar behaviour.

"Alright boys, everyone take a seat," Carole called from her position behind the counter. Kurt smiled at Blaine innocently before sitting down hard, wiggling in his chair a little for no other reason than that he could. Blaine on the other hand, sat down gingerly, trying not to wince as the toy pressed deeper into him. He could _feel _Kurt watching him the whole time, but he refused to look over. Thankfully, Burt and Finn were too busy shoveling mountains of food onto their plate to notice anything. Carole, however, happened to look up at Kurt as she sat down. She cast him a curious glance, before picking up her fork to grab some food. Kurt, being the gentleman that he is, grabbed Blaine's plate and scooped food on for him, before replacing it and filling his own. Blaine decided that no matter _what_ was in his ass, Carole's food would always trump everything. He quickly followed Burt and Finn's lead and dug in, nearly moaning at the taste. Kurt met eyes with Carole, looking at her in mild disgust because really, did they have to eat like animals?

"You know," Kurt started, "If you eat your food like that, you're not even going to taste it and Carole might as well have just ordered takeout instead of spending her time cooking it for you." Finn slowed down his fork, and for a moment Kurt thought he'd actually knocked some sense into him before Finn started to speak.

"We awh tayftin it," he mumbled around the potatoes in his mouth. "S'dulishus." Burt and Blaine quickly nodded their agreement. Kurt sighed, and ate a forkful of chicken, contemplative. After a few seconds of thinking, he made up his mind, and he slid his left hand from the table slowly. Down it went, across his own lap and slowly but surely, to Blaine's chair. He placed his hand lightly on Blaine's lower back, and Blaine visibly shivered at the contact. However, it was not the reaction Kurt was looking for, so he removed his hand from Blaine's back and brought it level with Blaine's ass. Before Blaine even realized what he'd done, Kurt pressed his hand forward, effectively pushing the dildo into Blaine and hitting the bundle of nerves inside of him. Blaine gasped, spitting the food in his mouth all over his plate. A pleased smile graced Kurt's face before he replaced it with mock concern, reaching up to pat Blaine's back.

"Oh my god, Blaine, are you okay?" he asked, trying to make his innocence convincing. Through the corner of his eyes, Blaine gave him the best glare he could. _That. Ass. _

"Y-yeah, I'm okay. Fine. Just... ate too fast," he explained, avoiding Burt and Carole's eyes and instead looking at his plate. He reached up to grab his water and gulped it down, trying to ignore the heat boiling low in his stomach. Carole was still watching him, concerned, and Burt and Finn seemed to have learned their lessons and slowed down the pace of their eating. Burt spoke first, trying to lighten the mood.

"So, boys, how's that Glee club of yours going? Are ya warmin' up them there, Blaine?" he asked with a smile. All the heads at the table turned to face Blaine, who paled.

"Uh.. Yeah. Yeah. They're all...really nice," he finished lamely. Burt's eyebrow furrowed slightly, the confusion at why this boy- who usually spoke a mile a minute with enthusiasm- could barely form a sentence.

"Well, that's good," he agreed, shoveling a forkful of potatoes into his mouth. Carole smiled slightly.

"How's the food, Blaine?" she asked. Blaine tried to pay attention, he really did, but Kurt seemed to find it more entertaining to rub his fingertips teasingly up and down Blaine's thigh, trailing higher and higher with each pass until they were brushing the crease of Blaine's thigh. "Blaine?" she tried again. Blaine's head snapped up from where he'd been staring at his plate, looking sheepish and slightly flushed.

"I'm sorry, what?" he asked. She smiled.

"How's the food, sweetie?" she repeated.

"It's delicious, ma'am, thank you," he grunted out, barely audible. Carole frowned in concern.

"Honey, are you alright? You don't look well," she commented.

Just then, without warning, that all-too familiar buzz began and liquid fire shot up his nerves, causing his fist to clench around the fork so hard his knuckles became white. His other hand reached to grip his own thigh, but encountered the soft skin of Kurt's hand. Not really caring, his fist formed an iron-tight vice around Kurt's hand, trying to warn him to stop and to control himself all at the same time. He gulped, and placed his fork down as gently as possible, wiping a hand across his forehead. "Y-yeah, I-I just... stomach ache. Probably caught a bug. It's o-okay," he insisted, forcing a smile.

From where Kurt sat, he had trouble keeping a straight face. The hand that Blaine wasn't currently pulverizing was pressed to his lips, trying to stop a giggle from escaping from his lips at the sight of Blaine wrecked. He did, however, drop that hand at one point to his lap to rearrange himself in his pants because really, the sight of Blaine wrecked was _hot. _Blaine was a mess, and Kurt couldn't decide whether to laugh or moan. His face was flushed, beads of sweat forming slightly at his his hairline, the muscles in his thighs were flexing and relaxing, jumping and leaping at every vibration shooting through him. Kurt decided to have a little bit more fun before putting and end to things, because he was becoming uncomfortably hard himself. And from what he could see from his spot, Blaine's... _situation _was even worse.

"You sure, Blaine? You're looking a little... ill. Something wrong?" Kurt asked. The fake smile on Blaine's face grew, to a point where it almost looked manic.

"I'm fine, Kurt. R-really. You should _stop_-" Blaine put a slight emphasis on the word "...worrying."

Kurt smirked. "Well, if you say so.." he conceded. Blaine's shoulders seemed to relax slightly. Until Kurt reached into his pocket and turned the knob one last time, forcing Blaine's back straight as a board and his head shooting upwards. His fist slammed on the table slightly, and a small grunt escaped his lips. Carole leaned forward, her fork dropping to the plate.

"Blaine, honey, if you're feeling sick, don't eat, it's completely fine. Do you need some medication?" she asked, sounding concerned.

Blaine smiled gratefully, trying to compose himself and trying to stop himself from literally, coming on the spot. "Th-thank you, Carole. I think I'm just going to go to the b-bathroom, if that's okay."

"Of course it is, sweetie, go right ahead, you know the way." Blaine nodded gratefully and stood, wincing as a full-body shiver shot through his body. He turned away from the table as quickly as possible, tugging his sweater down as far as it would go. He walked as straight and proud as he could, until he rounded the corner and waddled shamelessly to the bathroom. Before he closed the door, however, a stylish shoe came into his vision, propping the door open.

"Wow, you sure got out of there fast," Kurt spoke conversationally, pushing the door open. Blaine blushed, before narrowing his eyes.

"Kurt, I swear to fucking god, if you don't turn it off _right now-_"

"You'll do what?" he asked, smirking. "Can't I do something else? I'm sure you'd enjoy it much more." He reached his hands towards the front of Blaine's jeans, popping the button before Blaine even realized what was happening.

"Nnngh, _Kurt,_" was all he managed. Kurt laughed, pressing a kiss to Blaine's forehead.

"Thought so." Kurt continued his work on Blaine's pants, shimmying them down until they were in the middle of his thighs. Blaine's boxers followed right after, and Blaine actually moaned in relief, his forehead dropping to Kurt's shoulder. Absently, he heard wet smacking, but paid it no attention.

"Kurt, I- please, just- _oh god,_" he groaned as Kurt took him in his hand, palm slick. Kurt worked his hand quickly, skipping over teasing completely. His family was probably waiting for them at the table, after all. He rubbed his thumb over the slit, dragging it down along the underside as he brought his hand back down. His other hand slithered around Blaine's shoulders, holding him standing as Blaine moaned and panted in pleasure.

"You're fucking- _ah, god- insane, _you know that, Kurt?" Blaine panted against Kurt's shoulder. Kurt smirked and worked his hand faster, moving his own hips so his confined cock was pressed against Blaine's hipbone. He sighed, his hips starting to move of their own accord.

"Payback's a bitch," Kurt replied simply with a smirk, moving his thumb over the head of Blaine's cock on every up stroke, gathering the pre-come there. The space between them was hot, _too hot _and _so much _and not enough at the same time and Kurt felt himself getting close as he rutted against Blaine. If the noises Blaine was making were any indication, he was at the same point as Kurt. Absently, Kurt heard the buzzing of the toy still in Blaine's ass, and the hand on Blaine's back moved down, arm still supporting him. His hand moved right to the swell of Blaine's ass, and he felt until his fingers bumped the vibrator. Using the tip of his fingers, he pushed slightly, and that was all it took until Blaine was _gone, _shaking violently and convulsing as his orgasm ripped through him, his ass clenching around the toy and his mouth open against Kurt's shoulder in a silent scream. Kurt followed shortly after, shuddering and swearing lightly into the air. Blaine's body slumped against Kurt's, exhausted and completely spent. Blaine whined from oversensitivity as the toy was still going, and Kurt felt around in his pocket until he found the remote and switched it off. He reached around and pulled the dildo out of Blaine's hole, and Blaine groaned. Both boys were still panting, coming down from their highs.

Kurt looked down and realized what a mess he was; his own pants ruined, covered in both his and Blaine's come. He reached under the sink and grabbed a towel to wrap the toy in. As best as he could, he pulled Blaine's pants back up, and threw Blaine's arm around his shoulder. Opening the door silently and sticking his head out to ensure no one was coming, he helped Blaine walk down the hall to Kurt's room. He pushed Blaine gently to lay down on the bed, and walked drowsily towards his closet, tossing the towel to the corner, pulling out pajama pants and changing into them before joining Blaine on the bed. Blaine hummed happily as he felt Kurt's weight next to him. His arms wrapped around Kurt's waist snugly, his face nuzzling into Kurt's shoulder. Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulders, and kissed Blaine's hair.

"Shouldn't we... go back..." Blaine mumbled, already half asleep. Kurt smiled adoringly.

"Nah, they think you're sick, we're taking a nap," he replied against Blaine's hair.

"Kurt I... Like, I don't... wow," was all Blaine could come up with. Kurt chuckled.

"I know the feeling. Now shh, time for cuddling and a nap."

"I just really, really love you Kurt. Like, a whole lot. Even more than pie or singing or your mom's cooking." Kurt laughed, his arm pulling Blaine tighter against him.

"I love you too, Blaine. More than all those things combined."

"Good. Okay night, Kurt."

Kurt pressed his lips against Blaine's head one more time, slowly pulling back before settling himself closer to Blaine.

"Night, Blaine. I love you."

Blaine's breathing evened out almost immediately, and Kurt closed his eyes, smiling as he fell asleep.


End file.
